


I am the darkness. And I am the light.

by ConstantWriter85



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, DameRey, Dark Side Rey, Duel of the Fates, F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, script leak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85
Summary: After evacuating the Resistance Base on Korilev, Poe, Rey, and Chewbacca search for a force sensitive navigator to help Rey locate the ancient Jedi homeworld of Mortis and put a stop to Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on Colin Trevorrow's leaked script for an alternate Episode IX--Dual of the Fates. Seriously gave me ALL THE FEELS! I've embellished it (a lot), added and explained some things, and patched some minor holes. Not sure how far I'm going to take this, but it's been fun so far! Enjoy!

__

_The iron grip of the FIRST ORDER has spread to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Only a few scattered planets remain unoccupied. Traitorous acts are punishable by death. Determined to suffocate a growing unrest, Supreme Leader KYLO REN has silenced all communication between neighboring systems._

_Forced to evacuate their secret base yet again, POE DAMERON and REY of JAKKU travel in search of the Supreme Leader with the KNIGHTS OF REN hot on their trail. Meanwhile, FINN and ROSE TICO undertake a bold mission CORUSCANT, hoping to activate technology from the Old Republic and send a message to their allies. Led by GENERAL LEIA ORGANA aboard a stolen Eclipse-class STAR DESTROYER, the Resistance has planned a secret mission to prevent their annihilation and forge a path to freedom…_

The _Millennium Falcon_ descended into the atmosphere of Bondan, the dying rays of the sun painting its hull red and orange. Rey peered out of the viewport. Far below, snow-capped mountaintops gave way to lush vegetation that reached all the way to the ocean, where brightly colored junkboats drifted through the sparkles on the water.

_It’s beautiful._

Looking out at the colors dancing over the water, Rey felt a deep sadness. The past five years hadn’t allowed Rey much time to reflect on anything beautiful. After the escape from Crait, they had been constantly on the run, rebuilding the Resistance. She was tired of the running. Tired of the loss. Tired of not being able to protect those who looked to her for hope.

Hope.

Her thoughts flashed to the faces of the migrants on Kuat, filled with hope from her mere presence. She hadn’t been able to save them, either.

The last jedi.

She was afraid of the darkness insider her. The fear. The anger. The feeling of being powerless to save the ones she loved despite her growing power. She glanced over at Poe, and she could feel the warmth and light radiating from him.

“You’re doing it again.” Poe said, reaching up and turning on the nav lights. Rey felt her face redden. Poe was overly sensitive to Force touch after being interrogated by Kylo Ren.

“Sorry, sorry—I didn’t—"

“No, no, it’s okay!” Poe said, smiling faintly. “It’s the closest…the closest I can get to understanding what it’s like.” He paused, looking over at her. “And I’m glad it’s you.” Rey said nothing; she simply smiled sadly back at him.

Poe adjusted his heading and the _Falcon_ turned towards a multi-level docking array while lights from the night-markets winked on behind.

Rey cleared her throat, looking to diffuse the tension. “So you think you’re ‘navigator’ will still be here?” She asked.

“She was the last time I checked. Nomi likes her comforts, she’s not really one to up and move.” He paused. “And with the First Order hot on our tail, it’s as good a place as any to start.”

“Thank you, Poe…for helping. I know I’m not the best at the whole gratitude thing.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to do this alone…I’m with you, all the way.”

Behind them, Chewbacca howled his agreement.

The _Falcon_ landed on the lillypad-like docking array, the engines powering down. Poe immediately went out with Chewbacca to meet with the port authorities.

Rey finished securing the _Falcon’s_ nav equipment and stood up from the co-pilot’s seat, stretching her lean frame. She was dressed in a darker version of her previous jedi habit, black armbands coiled up each arm. Her long hair was pulled back neatly from her face, her lightsaber and knife hanging off her belt.

Walking down the ramp, she spied Poe arguing with the port authorities, two stumpy Langoles.

“I know it’s a Corellian light freighter but you’re gonna say it’s a Praddor Cruiser in the registry. That’s why I winked when I gave you the money. Understand what’s happening here?”

The two Langoles chattered in their alien language, their voices rising.

“Okay, which one of you is in charge because you’re both the size of children where I come from.”

Rey drew up alongside him, smirking with amusement at the scene. Poe grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Whoa, whoa. You can’t go out like that. You look like a—” his voice lowered. “ _Jedi_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just tone it down a little.” Straightening up, he glanced over at Chewbacca. “Chewie, will you straighten these guys out?” He said, indicating the Langoles.

As Chewbacca took over negotiations with the Langoles, the landing pad rotated and descended, lowering the _Falcon’s_ platform to water level.

“Stay here…” Poe instructed as he strode off into the crowded marketplace. After a few moments, he returned, carrying a sari-like robe.

“Here…this should help.” He helped her adjust it, covering her Jedi clothing.

“How do I look?” She asked, spinning around. Poe’s dark eyes lit up and he smiled, watching her twirl like a little girl.

“I like it. You look like a local.”

“BRAAAGGGHH!!” Over near the _Falcon,_ Chewbacca had one of the Langoles hoisted off the ground by one leg, using him as a bargaining chip against the other. Poe rolled his eyes in dismay.

“Aw, Chewie, no! Negotiate. Persuade…quietly.”

Chewbacca shook his head and moaned. _I am._

***

Rey and Poe stepped off the junkboat ferry into a sensory overload of lights, smells and tastes. Aliens and humans haggled over prices of artisan crafts and live animals. Down the lane, packs of teenagers ate bizarre street food from market stalls. Kids laughed street performers.

They walked among the stalls, taking in the oddities and wonders. To Rey it felt so alive—the sights, the smells, the laughter. There was no fear here.

They drew up alongside the wharf, Poe consulting his datapad.

“You’ve been here before?” She asked.

“With my grandfather…it’s been awhile. He and my grandmother watched me a lot when I was young, while Mom and Dad fought with the Old Rebellion. I was so scared…they took me here, to take my mind off of it. I used to sail, right out there.” He looked around, appraising the sights. “It hasn’t changed a bit.” As he spoke, Poe saw Rey gaze out over the ocean, her smile genuine but sad. He felt his heart clench at the thought of her years alone on Jakku, waiting for family that would never come.

“What do you remember?” He asked softly. His dark brown eyes were on hers, and he placed his hand over hers. Rey squinted into the darkness, digging for a memory before her abandonment.

“My father and I would build starships out of wood. They could fit in your hand. He told me stories about the great battles of the Old Republic. He was the best storyteller.” She smiled at the distant memory. Poe watched her face light up from within, and he wished he could make it last—to never see her face darken in fear or hurt again. He wanted to hold her close, to promise he would always keep her safe, but she was beyond him. She was so strong, so beautiful, but she would never be his. He knew the Jedi code she adhered to would never allow it.

“What else?”

“I remember love. Love beyond all boundaries. Love that nothing could extinguish, not even distance. That’s why I waited for so long. For—” her face hardened, and Poe saw the light in her eyes extinguish.

“But I must have imagined it. They were no one.” He looked at her in the setting sunlight, wishing he could change the past for her but unable to.

“No one is no one.”

Rey looked at him, her eyes naked and full of love, hope, pain, fear. She was glad he was here with her; she leaned on him more than he knew. She wished she could tell him how she felt.

But the Jedi Code forbade it.

Poe saw her step towards him and lightly grasp his hand, the lights from the market reflecting in her eyes.

She started to speak, and then her eyes shifted to something behind him. He whipped around.

A trio of stormtroopers were scanning the crowd. Poe reached his hand down, gripping his blaster. Rey grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“No.”

She pulled Poe deeper into the market, ducking behind a peddler’s stall. She eyed the stormtroopers through hanging cloth. They were scanning the market, not yet on alert but still thorough. They must not have found the _Falcon_ yet.

“Cassasan! Nep. Nep!” Rey was startled by the stall owner, an old female Utai peddler that barked at them, offering a taste of the clawfish soup she was selling. She held the steaming ladle out to Poe, encouraging.

“No. Not hungry.”

“Depee casssasan!” The woman screeched, clearly offended.

Rey started as one of the stormtroopers looked in their direction, attracted by the noise. Poe fumbled with the ladle, snatching it from her hands.

“Okay. Here. Just shh.” He drank from the ladle, desperate to quiet the woman.

Rey reached out with the Force, trying to pacify the angry peddler. “Mmm. See? Mmmm. It’s good!”

Poe’s face turned red as the heat from the spicy soup hit him. He coughed loudly, the Utai peddler and her friends laughing.

“Arno tow di?” They were pleased.

“No..no..” he choked. “It’s good.” He stifled another cough as the peddlers roared with laughter. Rey’s stomach lurched as she saw the stormtrooper motion to his companion and move in their direction. They were backed into a corner, no easy route of escape. With the stormtroopers almost upon them, Rey spun towards Poe and did the only thing she could think of.

She grabbed Poe by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss, her lips crushing against his as she pulled her headscarf down to shield their faces. Poe went rigid, then relaxed as he melted into her embrace. His breath caught in his throat and he reached up, caressing her face. She tasted sweet and good, everything he thought it would be, and he moaned slightly as he pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go.

Behind them, the stormtroopers eyed the two lovers from afar while the Utai women applauded in the background. They moved on, unimpressed with the distraction.

Rey broke away from Poe and watched from behind her scarf as the stormtroopers retreated. Poe stood, dazed, his heart pounding.

“Did it work?” She whispered.

“I, what?...I mean, I think so.” Rey continued to look past him at the retreating backs of the stormtroopers. His heart sank.

“Oh. So that wasn’t--“

“No.” She said, colder than she meant to. She looked up at him in apology and their eyes met, unspoken emotions passing between them.

“We should—” She began.

“Right. Yeah.”

***

Still reeling from the kiss and encounter with the stormtroopers, Poe led Rey to the Navigator’s den on the city’s outskirts. Entering the building, he pushed back a curtain to reveal a circular room draped with colorful silks. The floor was made of marbles and there, at the center, sat Nomi herself. Aliens of every size and shape sat seated around the slight figure, who looked no more than five. In the corner of the room, and electro-harpist played while the patrons smoked pungent pipes. Poe placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder, holding her back.

“Easy on the details. She doesn’t have to know who or why. Just what.” Rey nodded and pushed into the room. Sensing them, Nomi raised her head and smiled.

“A Jedi. The last.” She declared loudly. All eyes turned towards them.

“Or this. We can do it this way.”

Nomi nodded to her patrons, indicating they should leave.

“Poe Dameron. It’s been a long time.” Her voice, light and airy, sounding pleased. “Come. Sit. Both of you.” Rey and Poe walked barefoot over the marbles fitted into the stone floor, taking places next to her in the center of the room. Nomi shifted her gaze towards Rey.

“Jedi…You seek a place.”

“A planet.”

“Mortis is the place.”

“Yes, I saw it in –” Rey closed her eyes and filled her mind with the Force, picturing the place where she would find Kylo Ren. She breathed deeply, centering herself. She felt Nomi connect with her mind, the two sharing the vision.

Poe watched in awe and apprehension as Rey entered a meditative trance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nomi nod and the marbles on the ground began to vibrate and rise upwards. The marbles spun and widened in an ark, taking on a three-dimensional shape of the galaxy around the three seated figures. Nomi spoke, her voice breathy and light.

“The destination is very old. The first to know the Force. The first where the good was done…And the evil too.”

Rey opens her eyes. She was no longer in the den on Bondan—she was floating in an ethereal mist while the marbles swirled above her.

“Which one?” She asked aloud.

“The destination lies within” Nomi replied cryptically. Poe cleared his throat in annoyance.

“Look, we’re in a hurry—”

“You will not speak.” Nomi cut him off, unconcerned.

The marbles began to swirl above Rey.

“The eyes close. Only the Jedi knows the path...” Nomi’s voice grew distant as Rey fell deeper into the trance. A vision formed in her mind.

_Snow on the peak. Autumn leaves in the valley below. Mortis._

“There the two will meet. Drawn together by the Force.”

_Two thrones in the rock. A well of light, pulsing from deep within the mountain below._

“The dark side and the light.”

 _A cloaked figure stood before Rey, his mask unmistakable_.

“There she will make the sacrifice.”

The flash of the red lightsaber was jarring and violent as Kylo Ren struck down Rey. She snapped out of the vision, gasping. Poe was at her side in a moment, his face concerned.

“Wait, what?”

A flat black oval stone at the center of the marble array fell from orbit into Nomi’s palm. She considered it a moment.

“What do you mean, sacrifice?” Poe demanded.

Nomi handed it to the small astroscrivener next to her, seated at a tiny easel. It began to paint a starmap of the chosen location of the planet. Nomi held out the map to Rey.

“The Jedi must go alone.”

“No, hold on a second—”

Nomi looked at him with sadness and understanding.

Rey stared at the map in her hands. “Thank you.”

“We’re not leaving. What did she see?” He spun towards Rey, frantic. “What did you see?”

Nomi stood, indicating that the meeting was over.

“The Jedi will make the journey. The journey will answer the question.”

“What question? Can we all just take a deep breath and talk about this?”

Rey stopped at the door, turning back towards Nomi.

“Is there another path?”

Nomi looked at Rey with wide, unreadable eyes.

“There is always another path.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_FINN and ROSE, accompanied by R2-D2 and C-3PO, arrive on Coruscant and make their way to the forgotten JEDI TEMPLE, now lying in ruins. They activate the ancient distress beacon with Kyber crystals, which surpasses KYLO REN’s communication blockade. Beams of light issue from the Beacon atop the Temple, reaching out to planets across the galaxy and bringing the Resistance’s message of hope._

_Meanwhile, KYLO REN has discovered a HOLOCRON that leads him to an ancient SITH TEMPLE where he becomes even more powerful. The cost, however, is high, disfiguring him further. He witnesses the Resistance’s distress beacon reach across the galaxy, and reaches out with the Force to snuff it out…_

**Bondan Night Market**

Rey and Poe emerged out into the bustling night-market, the fresh breeze welcome after the stifling confines of Nomi’s Den. Poe’s head was still spinning from the encounter. There was so much about the Jedi—so much about the Force—that he just couldn’t understand, and it both frustrated and scared him.

He was afraid she would go where he couldn’t follow. Afraid she would have to fight a battle he couldn’t help her with. This was far beyond just jumping in his fighter and blowing something up. He was so afraid to lose her, afraid he wouldn’t be able to protect her, afraid she would leave before he could tell her how he felt. It couldn’t happen. He took her hand, squeezing it once and staring grimly out into the crowd.

_Not if he had anything to say about it._

Rey could feel the fear and sadness that surrounded Poe, and her heart broke. She squeezed his hand back, wanting to comfort him but knowing in her heart the truth of Nomi’s vision.

“Poe, I—”

“Don’t. I’m here with you, all the way.” He said fiercely. “Nothing—”

He broke off as a shaft of light shot across the sky, its beam illuminating an ancient structure atop the highest mountain peak. The crowd turned towards the mountains as one, murmuring in awe.

“They did it! Finn and Rose lit the beacon!” Rey beamed at Poe, who was also smiling.

_Atta boy, Finn._

Still clutching his hand, Rey pulled him through the crowd towards the ferry dock as droids all around them whirred to life. A holo-projection of General Leia Organa, elegant in her white robes, was being displayed by every droid, repeating the message that had been sent by Finn and Rose on Coruscant.

_This is General Leia Organa, of the Resistance. The time has come to forge a path to freedom. The forces of oppression have ruled our galaxy for too long. We must join together and fight. Send your fastest ships._

Underneath the message, Rey could feel a disturbance in the Force. A dark presence, pushing back against the light.

_Our voices will not be silent._

Kylo Ren. Rey scanned the crowd, but he wasn't there.

_We can no longer live under the shadow of the First Order._

She pulled Poe towards the ferry, shoving people aside in her haste.

“Rey—what is it?”

“We have to get to the ship.”

_We must step into the light._

A thundering crash shook the seaport as the beam of light exploded, ripping away the mountaintop. The crowd screamed and bolted. Rey gasped and collapsed to her knees, shaken by the strength of the dark Force. Poe dropped to his knees, clutching her shoulders and peering anxiously into her eyes.

“Rey! Rey…what happened? Are you okay?”

“He’s growing stronger…we have to hurry.”

“Who…Kylo Ren?”

But Rey was already on her feet, pushing through the crowd.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

_The ancient beacon crumbling around them, Finn and Rose scramble to escape the Jedi Temple using a grappling hook and zip line. First Order Stormtroopers and Tie Fighters surround the Temple, led by Chancellor Hux. The zip line is hit, sending Rose tumbling down the side of the Temple where she is captured by the First Order. Finn screams her name as blaster fire ricochets overhead. He flees into the sewers…_

**Bondan Night Market**

Poe felt Rey stumble next to him and he pulled her upright, steadying her. Her face was awash with emotion as she felt Finn’s pain and anger. She cried out.

“Finn! Rose!”

Poe felt his heart leap into his throat. “What is it? Are they okay?”

“I…I don’t—" She looked up at Poe, the crushing feeling of loss growing heavier. But Poe was looking past her, the color draining from his face.

“They’re here. They’ve found us.”

Rey’s head whipped around, her eyes catching on three darkly cloaked, masked figures—the Knights of Ren. Hattaska, Jaedec, and Lorl Ren pushed through the separating crowd, menacing amidst the carnival lights and box lanterns.

Rey rose to her feet, reaching for her lightsaber.

“No…not here.” Poe gripped her wrist, stopping her. He looked around at the peasants and children in the marketplace. “We gotta get to the ship.”

She watched as Hattaska unsheathed his darksaber, Jaedec and Lorl raising their blasters. She knew he was right. A fight here would cause too many casualties, their backs literally to the sea.

“Can you still sail?” She glanced out of the corner of her eye at a Razorsail, floating nearby. It was a small, sail-propelled boat with a laser harpoon mounted on the bow. She felt the back of her knees hit the low wall that ran along the docks.

“Wait—What?!” Poe sputtered as the Knights advanced.

Rey clenched her fist and reached deep within, Force pushing everything around her in a powerful concussion blast. A shockwave sent the Knights--and Poe--hurtling backward.

Poe flew off the edge of the market wall, propelled by Rey’s Force blast, and plunged into the water below. As he cleared the surface he saw Rey vault onto the dock and unhook the Razorsail.

“Get on!” She hollered as he swam towards the boat’s ladder. Blaster bolts sizzled as they hit the water around him. The Knights were on their feet, firing over the wall at the little boat.

Thinking fast, Rey grabbed Poe by the belt and hauled him into the boat; at the same time, she pushed her hand out towards the sail and used the Force to propel the boat forward. The little craft leapt into the waves, launching into the bay and out of range of the blaster fire.

Poe scrambled at the helm and steered towards the docking array where the _Millennium Falcon_ waited. The Razorsail sped across the bay. In the bow of the boat, Rey stood up, looking behind them in dismay.

“We’ve got company!”

Poe spared a quick glance over his shoulder as the water around them erupted with blaster fire. The three Knights were now mounted on speeder bikes, racing across the open water and gaining on the little craft.

“Get to the bow harpoon!” He shouted over the noise of the approaching speederbikes.

“What?! I can’t shoot _and_ propel us!” Rey shouted back. She climbed over to the helm and shoved him aside, grasping the wheel with her free hand. “I’ll drive!”

Poe cursed under his breath and stumbled to the bow, rotating the laser harpoon and aiming it aft.

“Duck!”

Rey crouched as the laser harpoon fired, hitting the lead bike. It fell back, smoking. The Knights of Ren broke formation and regrouped, each coming at the craft from a different side. The craft was now taking fire from all sides; at this rate, they wouldn’t last long.

Poe spun back towards the docking array, tantalizingly close. Thinking quickly, he drew his blaster, grabbed the sail cord, and dove at Rey, grabbing her tightly around the waist.

“Hold on!” Rey threw her arms around his neck and he kicked the sail release. The disconnected sail, still being propelled by Rey, shot up and towards the docking array, lifting them like parasailers. He twisted and fired back at the Razorsail, hitting the fuel pod.

The little craft exploded, causing their pursuers to bank away from the explosion and out of sight.

Rey and Poe drifted down to the _Falcon_ , clinging to each other and breathing heavily. Rey grinned at him.

“Nice one.”

“Yeah, you weren’t too bad yourself.” He chuckled, drawing her close. Rey stared up at him, startled by their proximity yet not wanting to break away.

Behind them, Chewbacca howled.

“We should…you know…they’re probably coming back.” She stammered.

“Right.” Poe released her and they both sprinted towards the ship. “Chewie, we drew some attention! Get her fired up!” Chewbacca turned, scooping up a protesting BB-8, and raced into the freighter.

The platform rumbled to life, and their landing pad twisted away from the water as the adjacent landing pad lowered into view. The Knights of Ren, along with their ship, were waiting on the lowering pad, darksabers glowing sinisterly against the night sky. Poe drew his blaster and pulled Rey firmly behind him.

“Stand back.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and drew her lightsaber, activating it. With a sudden burst of movement, she leapt onto their landing pad, spinning and striking fast. Poe dove behind a cargo container, firing his blaster from cover and drawing Jaedec and Lorl away from Rey.

“BRAAAGGGHH!!” Chewbacca, hearing the firefight, hurtled out of the _Falcon_ and drew alongside Poe, firing his bowcaster. The two Knights of Ren easily deflected the bolts with their darksabers; Jaedec drew behind Lorl, readying his heavy blaster-rifle.

Rey fiercely fought Hattaska, matching him blow for blow. She lunged at him, throwing him off balance. Gathering her strength, she Force pushed him off the edge of the landing array, watching as he fell fifty feet to the pad below.

Lorl snarled and launched himself at Rey, darksaber flashing. He pushed her back towards the _Falcon_ , his strikes ferocious and deadly. Poe and Chewbacca jumped from cover, firing at Lorl, trying to drive him off of Rey.

Just at that moment, Jaedec activated his heavy blaster-rifle. Fully-automatic blaster fire rained down upon Chewbacca and Poe, eating into the cargo containers. Poe felt a sear of pain as a blaster bolt hit his side and he cried out, collapsing to the deck. Chewbacca grabbed his collar and pulled him back towards cover.

Rey heard Poe’s cry, and felt a searing pain in her side that mirrored his own.

_No!_

But she couldn’t turn, couldn’t see if he was all right. She felt a bubbling rage deep within her, threatening to spill over.

_No._

An unearthly calm spread throughout Rey, fueled by her rage. She kicked Lorl away, buying a moment of one-on-one with Jaedec. She pivoted and sliced through the Knight, cutting him in two. Pirouetting, she reached out to Lorl—and Force pulled him into her lightsaber, impaling him.

She switched off her lightsaber and hurried towards the _Falcon,_ desperate to see if Poe was ok. Poe rose shakily from behind the cargo container, supported by Chewbacca and holding his side. His eyes widened in terror.

“Rey! Behind you!”

She whirled just as Hattaska launched himself back onto the platform, his darksaber swiping down in a deadly arc. Rey simply stood there as anger collided with hope inside her, fear collided with hate. Unarmed, she raised her hand at the advancing Knight, her eyes blazing.

“Rey!” Poe screamed and Chewbacca yelled. At that instant, purple Force lightning shot out of the Jedi’s fingertips, igniting Hattaska Ren. His skull flashed within his helmet as the electricity destroyed him.

Rey released him, and his lifeless body fell from the platform, smoking.

Behind her, Poe and Chewbacca stared at her with a mixture of awe and apprehension. Poe had never seen anyone so beautiful, so fierce, so passionate—and deadly. Rey turned towards him, shaking slightly.

“I…I had no choice…I—” She stammered, reaching out to Poe. She drew his arm around her shoulders and he leaned heavily on her as Chewbacca ran towards the _Falcon’s_ cockpit.

Poe looked up into her eyes as she eased him down onto the cargo container. He reached a hand up, caressing her face.

“It’s okay. You did what you had to…There’s nothing wrong with that.” He grit his teeth and pressed his hand tighter to his side as a wave of pain hit him. Concern flooded Rey’s eyes as she pulled his hand away, examining the scorched and bloody wound.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’ve had worse.” He lurched to his feet, scanning the waterfront. “C’mon…they may be dumb, but I’m sure the Bucketheads heard that racket. They’ll be here any minute.”

Rey hesitated for a minute, indecisive. Chewbacca howled from the pilot’s seat, impatient.

“Rey. Let’s go.” He gripped her hand tightly, pulling her onto the ship.

***


	3. Chapter 3

_KYLO REN, now more powerful than ever, travels to the Jedi planet of MORTIS where the stage will be set for the final battle between the light and the dark. REY, feeling both forces at work in her, realizes she must make a choice between her destiny and those she loves._

_Pursued by the First Order, FINN escapes into the sewers below Coruscant, where he stumbles upon a hidden underground city, filled with citizens escaping the terrors of the First Order. Rallying them together, they prepare to fight Chancellor Hux and the First Order as Finn comes full circle—from deserter, to traitor, to revolutionary leader. General Organa calls upon an old friend, LANDO CALRISSIAN, to help the Rebellion in its hour of need. The air is electric in Coruscant, the battle about to begin…_

**Millennium Falcon, Hyperspace**

Poe groaned as Rey eased him down onto the med-bunk in the _Falcon’s_ crew quarters. Above him, the overhead lights spun sickeningly and he shut his eyes as blackness edged in on his vision.

Chewbacca had input the data from Nomi’s map into the navi-computer, but it would still be a several hours before they reached their destination. Rey reached over Poe and pulled up the mediscan display, frowning. She lifted his shirt, examining the blaster wound in his side.

He weakly pushed at her hands. “Rey, really…I’m okay. I just need to rest my eyes…”

Rey looked at his ashen face, the sweat beading out on his forehead.

“You’re not okay--quit being so stubborn.”

“Only if you...if you quit being so bossy.” He slurred, his eyelids starting to close. Beside her, BB-8 whistled with concern.

“Poe, open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes.” She glanced at his vitals on the display; he was going into shock. She reached for a stim pack and painkiller. “I’m just going to give you something to ease the pain, and something to keep you awake until you’ve stabilized a bit.” She jabbed the end of the stim into his neck, and then moved down to the wound where she administered the local anesthetic. Poe moaned and relaxed as the medicine went to work.

The wound was deep, nearly passing clean through his side, but it hadn’t hit anything vital. Rey reached into the medpac, snatching out bacta spray and disinfectant. She worked quickly and quietly, glancing up anxiously at the monitor as his vital signs stabilized.

She pressed a bacta patch against the wound, taping it into place and wrapping the area with gauze. She glanced down at Poe, noting with satisfaction that his color was already returning. His eyes opened slowly and he reached out, gently placing his hand on hers.

“Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.” She paused. “I’m glad you’re here with me—right here, right now. I’ve come to depend on you, and on my friends so much…I’m not the best at knowing when to ask for help. I’ve just been alone for so long, I’m not sure how to be anything else.”

“You know it doesn’t have to be that way.” Poe looked up at her, his emotions playing out across his face.

Rey thought back to Leia’s parting words, when the older woman had realized the depths of Rey’s unspoken feelings for Poe and the conflict within her over the Jedi Code.

_‘I can’t…there are rules.’_

_Leia scoffed. ‘Written by who? Some old man, a thousand years before you were born.’_

_‘What if I lose him? Master Luke said this is why the Jedi live in isolation. The pain of loss only leads to the Dark Side. It’s what created Darth Vader…’_

_Leia reached out and grasped the younger woman’s hand. ‘You’re not like my father. Or my brother. You’re new. Whatever happens, remember: the Force chose you, Rey. Your story isn’t written by anyone else.’_

Poe reached up, caressing her face. “Hey…what’s going on in there…you okay?”

She tenderly ran her fingers through his dark curls, her eyes dark with emotion. Poe’s eyes closed and he smiled faintly. He felt her lips softly brush his, and his eyes flew open.

“Wait…so is this—"

Rey smiled and leaned into him. Her lips parted, a full and passionate kiss that he could not mistake. His breath hitched in his chest as she caressed his cheekbones and trailed down his jaw, resting against his neck. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, moaning deep in his throat.

Too soon, Rey drew away from him and rested her forehead on his, her eyes closed.

“Rey…I—”

She silenced him with another kiss, happy and at peace in this single moment.

“I know.” Rey knew exactly how he felt, she could feel the desire, the love, the concern radiating from him. She just couldn’t discuss it with him, because the truth would only break his heart.

Rey could never be with him. She was destined to walk a different path—it was not the Jedi way, and he knew that. She moved to stand and Poe grabbed her hand.

“Rey…Just—” Poe paused, choosing his words carefully. “Just whatever comes next, whatever path you go down…I’m not leaving you. I know the Jedi code…what’s expected…I…I’ll be there with you, to the very end.”

Rey said nothing; she simply grasped his hand tighter, their fingers intertwining.

After a while, Poe’s breathing began to even out as he fell asleep. Rey reached up and turned off the overhead light, getting up and quietly turning back towards the cockpit.

“Keep and eye on him, BB-8.”

The little droid whistled happily as he rolled over to the foot of Poe’s bed, settling in for the night.

***

Rey grabbed a cup of caf from the crew’s mess and padded up into the cockpit of the _Falcon_ , lowering herself into the copilot’s chair next to Chewbacca with a sigh. The Wookie glanced over at her and asked after Poe.

“He’ll be all right—he’s sleeping right now, BB-8’s with him.”

Chewbacca looked over again at the young Jedi. Dark circles hung under her eyes as she stared vacantly out into hyperspace. The past few days had caught up with her as well, and she looked stretched thin.

He told her to go back and get some sleep herself, there wasn’t much to do up there while in hyperspace.

“Thanks, Chewie. If you’re okay up here, I think I will…” She yawned and left the cockpit as Chewbacca leaned back and propped his feet up on the console.

Instead of heading back to the crew area, Rey ducked into the engine room. The fight at the Bondan docks had necessitated their hasty departure, but Rey knew she had to continue on to Mortis alone. If she believed the truth of Nomi’s vision, Poe and Chewbacca would not only be a distraction—they could get killed. She knew Finn and Rose were in trouble; the Resistance would need both of them before this was over.

The only thing to do now would be to force an emergency landing.

The _Falcon’s_ Hyperdrive was located right behind the engine room, accessible through a hatch in the back. Rey’s time aboard the _Falcon_ on Ahch-to had given her plenty of time to familiarize herself with its layout and Han Solo’s eccentric modifications to the ship, especially the hyperdrive. Originally outfitted with a Class 2 hyperdrive, the smuggler’s mods had transformed the hyperdrive into a Class 0.5. Although the ship was outfitted with an emergency back up hyperdrive, it would only be enough to allow them to limp to the nearest starport.

She dug around the engine room for a few minutes, rigging a simple time-delay device which she then fitted to the hyperdrive’s alluvial dampers. Once the time-delay went off, the dampers would malfunction, causing an over-emission of ion particles and trip the shutdown sensor.

The sabotage would be fixable, but not easily found. It should give her just enough time to get away.

***  
  


Rey woke with a lurch as the _Millennium Falcon_ slammed to a halt, her hyperdrive failing. From the cockpit, Chewbacca howled in frustration as alarms whined in the background. She rose from her bunk and pulled on her boots, acting surprised.

“Kriffin’ hyperdrive—Chewie! I thought we fixed that!!” Poe was also on his feet, heading on unsteady legs towards the cockpit. Rey held him back, concerned.

“Slow down, flyboy…you want to undo all my hard work?”

“The bacta worked wonders, Rey, I promise…I’m fine. Let’s go find out what’s going on.”

He wriggled from her grip, muttering something about rust-buckets and Correllian engineering.

“What’s going on, Chewie?”

Chewbacca gestured wildly at the controls, cursing the hyperdrive, its maker, and Correllians in general.

“I know, Chewie, but we’re not gonna get anywhere by yelling at it. We need to find a place to put in for repairs.”

Rey slid into the co-pilot’s seat, pulling up the navi-computer. “There’s a small spaceport nearby, on Kantos. Not First Order controlled—we should be able to get in and out quietly.”

Poe nodded. “Chewie, take us down.”

***

“I can’t see a thing—BB-8, can you shine the light over here?” Poe was stretched out on the deck of the engine room, his head and shoulders in the hyperdrive’s access panel. His side twinged at the position and he grimaced. He felt the deckplates shudder with heavy footsteps and peeked out to see Chewie’s hairy feet stomp into view.

“Where’s Rey? I could use her help.”

Chewie moaned and waved vaguely at the boarding ramp.

“What’s she doing out there? I thought you already paid the dock attendants—hey! You know you’re not gonna fit in here!” Poe yelped as Chewie crawled over, trying to shove his head through the small hatch. Chewie drew back in frustration.

“Wait a minute, there’s something jammed in here…just a sec—” He grunted and pulled his head out of the hatch, holding a small object in his hands.

“What is it? It was just stuck in the dampers…” He trailed off, handing it to Chewie. BB-8 rolled up, chirping.

“You saw Rey in here earlier? How long ago?” BB-8 whistled apprehensively. Poe looked from the droid to the device, shock and dread registering on his face. He jumped to his feet as raced to the boarding ramp as fast as his side would allow.

“Rey!” He reached the end of the ramp and saw her speaking with the dockmaster, a willowy Twi’lek. “Rey!” He yelled, jogging up to her.

She handed the Twi’lek something and he gestured over to the next landing pad, where a small ship waited. He reached her and grabbed her shoulder, roughly spinning her around. Rey wouldn’t look at him.  
“Hey! What are you—did you…did you do something to the hyperdrive?” She continued to stare at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Rey…what’s going on here?” He gently tilted her chin up until she was looking directly at him. She closed her eyes as if steeling herself.

“Poe…I had to. I know we had to make a quick getaway on Bondan, but…I have to do this alone. Nomi’s vision…” She trailed off.

Poe shook his head in disbelief and held out his hand. “Well, forget about that—let’s go.”

Rey shook her head, backing away from the _Falcon._

“Rey, let’s go.” He said, forcefully. A twinge of fear rippled through him.

“No. You can’t go where I’m going.” She said flatly, her voice hollow.

“What are you talking about? This was the plan.”

She reached up, caressing his face. “The Resistance needs you…Finn and Rose need you.”

“Rey. Get on the ship. Please.” He closed his hand around hers. His dark brown eyes pleaded with her, his heart breaking. Rey looked back at him steadily. Her jaw was set, but tears sparkled in her eyes.

“You have to leave this place.” She said forcefully.

“I’m _not_ leaving you.”

Rey closed her eyes, her hand still trapped in his. She knew what she had to do, and she hated it.

Her eyes opened, latching onto his and reaching deep.

“You will leave this place and go back to help the Resistance.”

“I’m not...don’t do this—” He shook his head, his voice edged with panic.

Rey reached her other hand up, cradling his face. She delicately brushed her fingertips over his forehead.

“You will leave this place and go back to help the Resistance.”

Chewbacca howled, watching the scene from the boarding ramp.

“No...you can’t...please, Rey.” Poe felt his mind slipping away from him. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he tried to fight back.

Rey leaned forward and kissed him. She could feel his resistance crumbling beneath her as his lips parted, and she drew him in deeper. Poe reached up, caressing her neck and pulling her closer to him in his desperation.

She was kissing him goodbye.

Breathing hard, she placed her forehead against his and pushed out hard with the Force.

_“You will leave this place and go back to help the Resistance."_

She pulled away, afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Poe was looking at her in confusion, feeling an overwhelming sadness engulf him but unsure why.

“I...I have to leave this place.” He said softly, backing towards the _Falcon._ “I have to help the Resistance.”

Rey said nothing. She just watched as he turned and walked up into the ship

Chewbacca moaned from the open ramp, questioning.

“It has to be this way, Chewie…take—” her voice caught. “Take care of him for me.”

He nodded sadly and pressed the switch to raise the ramp.

Rey watched as the _Millennium Falcon’s_ sublight engines engaged and the ship spun away into the darkness, taking a piece of her heart along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been fun writing this, you can find me on Tumblr @Constantreader85


End file.
